


Cake and Your Soulmate

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Cake, Cake, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: It's Darcy's birthday, and all she wants is to curl up on her couch and eat an entire cake. She does not want her Soulmate. Y'know, unless fate decides she needs a present.





	Cake and Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [thestanceyg](http://thestanceyg.tumblr.com)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy Lewis had not been fond of her birthday since she was 7 years old. At her party, to which the entire neighborhood had been invited, she had been laughed at by a friend's cousin when she asked him if he was her Soulmate. Ever since then, the general excitement of becoming one year older had been tainted with anxiety and the fear of rejection.

But this year would be different. Darcy was turning *cough* _noneofyourbusinessthankyoiverymuch_ *cough*, and there was no need to be nervous. If her Soulmate appeared, great. If not, she was a strong, independent woman who didn't need no man. And if she decided she did, she could just... pick one. Who says you need your Soulmate to be happy?

Last year Jane and Thor had taken her out to dinner to celebrate, and Thor's brother had come along. She spent most of the night trying to explain to him "the Midgardian idea of a mate for one's soul" and had nearly missed the cake. This year, Nat had bought her a gigantic chocolate monstrosity which she was planning to eat herself over the course of days (or weeks), and she was going to to start that night in her apartment during a private screening of at least three of her favorite movies.

Even though she told herself she wouldn't, she got antsy that morning anyway.

She wasn't paying attention when Tony ushered in their new labmate, so she didn't even really _look_ at him until she heard Jane, her wingman extraordinaire, say, "And this is my assistant, Darcy Lewis. _It's her birthday_."

He gave her a friendly smile and extended his hand as he pulled off his glasses, and Darcy knew. _This was it._ The moment she'd all been waiting for.

"Hey," he said, smiling into her eyes. "Happy Birthday to you."

"It is now," she agreed, and watching his eyes light up was worth all those other birthdays without him.

"Bruce Banner," he volunteered, still shaking her hand.

"I'm having a relaxing birthday movie night at my place tonight, Bruce Banner," Darcy told him. "Care to join me?"

"Will there be cake?" he asked.

Darcy grinned. "Of course," she replied. "Cake _and_ your Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment wishing Stancey a happy birthday or tell me what kind of cake is your favorite. (Or go with the old standby and say you liked the fic!)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/167273104183/cake-and-your-soulmate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
